The First Star
by Kaimi Hoshi
Summary: Lois is forced to attend her sister's anniversary party and drags Clark along for the ride. Though, she spends a little more time among the stars that night, then she planned. For the 12Days of Clois. Possibly continued later…


**For the _12Days of Clois_ community on _Livejournal_. Beta by _Riffti_, my best beta, my best friend, and my sister.**

**Theme: Anniversary **

**Category: Movieverse/Superman Returns  
**

**Rating: PG**

** Story takes place a few months after _Superman Returns_**

* * *

_Starlight, starbright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Have this wish I wish tonight_

"I saw one! I saw one!"

"Really? Where?"

"To the right!"

"Aw, I missed it."

"Look over here, Lois."

"There goes another one!" Jason leaned upwards off of the cool, damp lawn. "And another! Do you see them, mommy?"

"Yes, they're very pretty. Look," Lois extended her arm and pointed directly out just over the bright, beaming white sphere in the sky. "There go two more above the moon."

"Wow," Jason marvelled, as another dazzling streak of silver light shimmered across the late midnight sky. "But why are the stars falling out of the sky, Mr. Clark? Are they broken?"

"Actually, they're not stars at all." Clark replied. "They're little pieces of rocks called meteorites. They fall down near the Earth and burn up in the atmosphere. Those long, shiny streaks of light are sort of like their tails. When it comes closer to the Earth and you can see it, it's called a meteor, or a falling star."

"Meteor..." Jason tested the name curiously. "Mommy, do you think Superman ever flies into the meteors?"

"Well, I'm sure he has to be very careful," She yawned and closed her eyes for a moment. She ran her hand through the soft, lush grass. She hadn't been stargazing since she was nine years old. It felt wonderful to lie so carelessly under the glittering blanket of diamonds. The moment she placed her head down on the ground and saw the first star peek its way out of the twilight, it was if all her bothersome troubles and worries had evaporated into the sky. A light evening breeze rustled the leaves and blew through her bouncy brown curls. A quick chill tingled down her spine and she shivered.

"Are you cold, Lois?" Clark bravely dared to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"A little," She tilted her head up to meet his timid blue eyes gazing past the thick black glasses that were sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"_Mommy! Guess what! Mr. Clark said there are going to be lots of falling stars tonight!"_

Jason had bounded across the room that morning with excitement shinning in his eyes,_ "Can we watch it?"_

Lois had been reluctant at first to leave the safety of the mountains of work she had to bury herself under.

For the last two months, Lois hadn't abandoned the security of her desk. She drove to work, and back again. She didn't go out; she didn't leave the Planet until the early hours of the morning. She didn't do anything unexpected. She's become so slow, so calm. That spark, that famous flare that lay in the heart of Lois Lane, was dim. No one was really to blame but herself. She pushed him out of her life. She couldn't figure out what she wanted, she couldn't make up her mind. So Richard took charge, and made the decision for her.

"_I'm sorry, Lois. I can't sit here and wait for you to fall in love with me."_

Those were the last words Richard said before picking up his suitcase and stepping out the door, two long months ago. He immediately resigned from the Planet; and found a new job in Atlanta.

Lois isolated herself in own little world. She thought that nobody would notice; that nobody would care.

But she thought wrong.

Clark noticed, and Clark cared. Clark was always around when she needed him to be. Clark was there to baby sit Jason until three o'clock in the morning when Lois couldn't bring herself to come home to an empty house. Clark was there to help her pack Richard's things and move them to his new apartment. When she felt like she couldn't bring herself to type another word, Clark was there to encourage her. Clark was there to tend to the tiny flicker of hope, still burning inside.

So for the first time in two slow, teary months, Lois was able to truly smile again. Smile at Clark's warm comforting stare.

"Thank you," She whispered quietly. "For this. For getting me away from the computer."

His face mimicked her smile. "You deserve a break." His eyes traced back towards Jason, who was standing up, completely entranced at the sight of the enchanting moon.

"You both do. I know this must be hard on Jason."

She nodded and took in a deep breath, "It wasn't fair for Jason to lose his..." She hesitated, "Richard," She chocked out.

"It wasn't fair of him to make you choose. He should have known better then that. He shouldn't have pressured you to-" Clark stopped when he noticed Lois was gazing straight through his glasses, "S-sorry," He stammered. "It's not my place to judge Richard."

"I'm going to make a wish," Jason turned around to face where they still lay contently in the grass. The pale moonlight was beaming down on his face as he spoke. "I think we should all make a wish."

"That's a good idea," Clark said, as they both stood up and joined Jason, tilting their heads up towards the sky. "We'll make one on the next shooting star."

"I thought the first star was the wishing magical star." Lois said, scanning the skies for another falling meteorite.

Clark winked at her, "All the stars have their own special magic. The first star is just the beginning."

"Wait, we have to say the words." Jason instructed. "We have to do it properly, or our wishes won't come true."

"I don't think Clark knows the words, Jason." Lois suggested, grinning thankfully up at Clark for his patience. "Why don't you go first and show him how."

"Okay," Jason agreed.

As if on cue, Lois saw a stream of light flicker at the corner of her eye and Jason began to recite the magical charm.

"Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight..."Jason paused, and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Clark stepped forward, "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, Mr. Clark! That's one of the rules. You're not allowed to tell anyone your secret starlight wish, or it won't come true."

"Oh," Clark nodded.

"Okay, now it's you're turn." Jason's eyes rested on them both. "You make a wish on the next...meteorite."

"Look, there go two more." Clark pointed up at the sky, where two silver flashes of light where falling quickly out of the sky.

"Remember, you can't tell anyone." Jason cautioned. "And make sure you think real hard about your wish. Think it really loud so the stars will hear you."

Lois stepped forward with Clark, _Why not? _She shrugged. _There's nothing wrong with wishing..._

She hesitated for a moment, considering carefully about her special wish should be. She turned to her right and watched Clark look very thoughtfully up at the sky. She smirked mischievously to herself, and began to recite the magic incantation in her head.

_Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight..._

* * *

_"Samuel, put that down! And get your sister off the table!"_

"Lucy, I-"

_"Lori, share the ice cream with your brother. Ron, I could use some help over here!"_

"I can't-"

_"Anna, turn down the television! I'm on the phone!"_

"I'm not coming."

Suddenly, the entire hectic racket in the background of Troupe household had stopped.

_"What do you mean you're not coming? It was your idea!"_

"It was not my idea. It was Richard's."

_"The entire family has been invited and they're expecting to see you there._

_We were supposed to celebrate our anniversaries together. This was supposed to be fun, Lois."_

"Well it won't be fun for me. It's not my anniversary anymore."

They almost made it six years. In one more day, Lois would have celebrated her sixth anniversary with Richard. Since they never were officially married, they decided it would be best to mark the date with the day they got engaged instead. Coincidental enough, Richard had proposed to Lois on Lucy Lane's anniversary.

"It's your special day, Lucy. You should enjoy it with the rest of the family. You deserve this party, how many years is it again?"

"_Seven, long years. In three more years I'm going to watch a decade of my life flush down the tubes." _Lois heard her sister sigh dramatically.

"Oh please, look what you have to show for it. A big three story, five bedroom house, three kids, twins on the way, and a hardworking husband. I'd say those seven years were very well spent."

"_Well, it's not just my anniversary this year. Since the entire family is going to be there the General decided we should throw in mom's birthday, Cousin Linda's engagement, and grandfather's retirement. It's all happening this August, and dad just wants to get it all over and done with. It's going to be huge, Lois. You can't bail on us now. Mom's even rented a place downtown where we can have it."_

"But it would be...awkward. I'm not ready the rest of the family yet." Lois shuddered at the thought of walking into a room of judgemental faces, staring and whispering at her.

Her mother tried to cover for Lois. When Richard left, her mother said it was because he was the typical man and couldn't commit.

But her efforts were wasted. Everyone knew the only reason she didn't marry Richard was because her heart still belonged to someone else. Even her family wouldn't ever truly accept her now.

Lois shook her head, "I can't do it. I'm not coming."

"_Even our sick aunt is getting out of bed for this, Lois. You should feel awfully guilty for not wanting to be a part of it."_

"I can't...I can't just show up alone. If I did, everyone would know for sure it was because of Sup-" She lowered her voice. "Because of Superman."

"_So? Don't show up alone. Bring along a date. Prove to the entire family that you're still Ms Independent and can stand on your own two feet. They can't judge you for that."_

"I don't know..." She chewed on the end of her pen letting the idea roll around in her mind. "What about Jason?"

"_Leave him with his uncle for the night. Come on Lois, it was Richard's idea that we all get together for this anyway. So now that he's gone, it's you're responsibly to take blame for it."_

"The _blame_? Gee, thanks..."

"_Hey, do you think I want to spend my Friday night and my anniversary stuck with a bunch of old snobby, stiffs that I haven't seen since I was six? No sir, I'd rather call a babysitter and spend the night with a good romance novel and bubble bath. So, it's settled. You're coming, and that's that. Ron!" Lucy suddenly pulled the phone away from her mouth and shirked, "Will you please tell your son to do his homework-!"_

Lois sighed heavily and hung up the phone. _Well, that certainly didn't go as planned._

She was supposed to have wormed her way out of the family reunion. She was supposed to have spent her Friday night sitting on the couch with a big tub of _Ben and Jerry's _chocolate chip ice cream, feeling sorry for herself watching late night soap operas.

_Now I have to find some poor sucker to spend the night with._

She needed a friend who was willingly, generous enough to give up his Friday night. Someone who could pose as a convincing, potential boyfriend. Someone, who she could boast about to her family. Someone, who knew how to have a little fun.

"M-morning, Lois."

* * *

Lois tossed and turned all night long. She was only asleep for a few hours before the crack of dawn was shinning through her window. The thoughts of the reunion and memories of Richard wouldn't leave her alone. 

She had only just begun to drift into slumber, when butterflies of anxiety began to flutter around her stomach. Why am I so afraid to face them?

She wrapped herself up in a pink, fluffy housecoat and stepped outside to greet the sunrise.

The last star twinkling star was slowly fading out into the sky.

She yawned, _Today is the day. _Her eyes cast downwards at the cup of hot coffee she clutched tightly. It would have been six years...

She released a heavy, shaky sigh. She dreaded waking up to this day. Waking up to the empty bed, knowing she'd have to face the world alone again. She shuttered nervously, anxiously waiting what tonight would bring.

She spoke softly into the gentle, soothing morning breeze that calmed her nerves. "Happy Anniversary, Richard."

"I didn't know you were an early bird."

Lois jumped. Her hands fumbled with the steaming cup of coffee, but it slipped from her fingers.

There was a swift blur of blue and red at the corner of her eye. She looked down to see Superman kneeling beside her feet, the coffee mug clutched in his hand.

His pricing blue eyes stared up into her own. "Careful," He stood up and placed the mug back into her hands. "Don't burn yourself."

She nodded, "You...startled me. What..." Lois fiddled with her messy mobs of tangled hair. She blushed slightly, knowing that she was probably a sore sight. "I wasn't expecting any company this early in the morning."

"You don't look like you got much sleep."

Lois looked away and felt her cheeks flush a darker shade of red. Her eyes were weary, and they had dark, black bags hanging underneath them.

"I have a lot on my mind."

Superman opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted him. "So, why are you making this little pit stop, so early in the morning for?"

A small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I would like to take you somewhere tonight."

"T-tonight?" She stuttered, slightly taken aback. "...I... it's my sister's anniversary party tomorrow. I'm...obligated to be there."

"You don't want to go?"

She rolled her eyes, "Would you? To surround yourself with an entire roomful old snobs and arrogant, condescending-"She cut herself off and cleared her throat. "Anyway, I'm stuck there all night..."

"Well," Superman stepped forward. "If you find yourself with a moment to spare..."

He turned around and tilted his head up towards the fading star the distance, "Tonight, when the first star appears in the sky, I promise, I'll be around."

His feet left the ground and he hovered a few feet over her head.

"Good _morning_, Lois."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present to you, for seven long years, Mr. and Mrs. Troupe." 

Lois took another sip of wine as she watched her sister and her husband Ron, rise from the dinner table and look upon their adoring audience.

Lucy and Ron both held each other's hand and smiled moronically at the enormous, elegant ballroom. Lucy placed her free hand on her bulging belly, sticking out of her long, stylish maternity dress. The audience continued to clap as they took their seat again.

The attention of her family was completely centered around her younger sister.

"Oh, darling you're absolutely glowing."

"When is you're due date?"

"Have you been eating right?"

"I can't believe you're having twins. Are you nervous?"

"Have you started thinking of names yet?"

The family marvelled over Lucy. She was pregnant, yet again.

She was about to have her fourth and fifth child at the exact same time.

She had made an outstanding life for herself, but Lois always knew her sister would be successful.

Growing up, Lucy had the ballet recitals, the captain of the football team as her boyfriend, student council, prom queen, first in her class, awards, scholarships, Harvard, and the list went on...

Lois couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as Lucy beamed with pride at her husband. They had only been married for seven years and already had achieved so much together.

Lois on the other hand only received the occasional glance, or hint in her direction.

And as expected, the dreadful, anticipated and sympathetic questions were asked,

"How are you doing, dear?"

"Are you alright?"

"Do you need a place to stay? Do you need any money?"

"Are you _sure _you can't work it out with him?"

Lois' family clearly wasn't on her side. They liked Richard, and the lack of their support made Lois feel small. She sat quietly, secluded at the round white dinner table, where she had planted herself firmly for the last two hours.

She stared longingly out the window. The sun was finally starting to sink.

"L-Lois?" Clark gripped her hand gently. "Are you alright?"

She gave him a small smile at his concern. Clark was so considerate; she appreciated his kindness now more than ever. She had been so relieved when Clark agreed to join her in her misery at the family reunion.

"It's nice to meet you Carol..." Lois winced when she saw the hidden sceptical look of disapproval from her mother, when she first introduced him.

"_Clark_," Lois corrected for the third time that night. "His name is, Clark Kent."

True, Clark didn't make as much money as Richard did.

True, Clark was a bit bumbling and clumsy. He proved that tonight to everyone when he bumped into the waiter, who was carrying several silver platters of alcoholic beverages, that went crashing to the floor when Clark barely brushed by him.

But also true, Clark was caring, understanding, and anything but judgemental. And that was all that mattered to Lois.

"You seem a bit distracted."

"I'm just sorry for dragging you all the way out here to sit at the table all night, Clark"

Her eyes drifted away from Clark and towards her sister, who was being carried across the dance floor by her husband.

A few other couples had decided to join in. They danced glided across the room to the romantic music in the background.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Lois. It's actually been rather enjoyable. But..."

Clark trailed off as he turned around and gazed upon the dance floor.

"You know what might be fun-"

"No," She replied immediately after reading his thoughts.

Clark's face fell, "It was just an idea..."

Lois sighed thoughtfully, "I haven't really danced with anyone since high school."

Clark raised his eyebrow curiously, "What about Richard?"

"No. Well, maybe once or twice, but he wasn't much for dancing either..."

"Well then," Clark straightened his tie, stood up, and boldly reached for her hand, "Would you care to dance with me, Ms. Lane?"

Lois felt her cheeks turn hot, "You've got to be kidding me...I don't know how to-"

"_Everyone_ can dance, Lois. Even me."

It was as if every fiber in her being magnetically drew her hand into his own.

Clark gently placed his hand around her waist. Lois very hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not hard," Clark assured. "It's just a box step."

"I don't want to step on your toes."

Clark smiled, "Don't worry. You won't hurt me. Now, follow my lead. We'll go nice and slow." He instructed.

Lois found it strange and unusual for Clark to take charge so quickly. She would normally expect him stick to his quirky, clumsy personality. But tonight; Clark took the lead.

"Oops," Lois stared down at her heels, "Sorry." She said, after stepping on his foot for the fourth time.

Clark merely grinned back at her, "You're doing great. Just relax."

While she was preoccupied with her steps, Clark allowed his eyes to gracefully glide along her slender figure.

Her long, sparkling black gown shimmered in the illumination of the chandelier. Her hair was pulled up, out of her face and pair of diamond earrings dangled beside her rosy red cheeks.

Lois briefly glanced up and caught him in his trance, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Uh-n-no." Clark looked away slightly embarrassed, like he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"It's just..." He trailed off when he met her hazel eyes.

"…What?"

"You look…" He looked down timidly at is feet. "R-really nice tonight, Lois..."

Lois felt her face flush at the compliment, "You don't look half bad yourself, Clark."

As they swayed leisurely around the dance floor, Lois tilted her head past Clark and gazed out the window.

_I've still got plenty of time..._She had been anxiously waiting for the sun to set, and the first star to appear out of the twilight. Though, she was remarkably starting to enjoy the safety and the warmth of Clark's arms. He held her close and securely. Lois allowed her head to rest completely against is shoulder.

"I know, did you see him?"

"I can't believe he showed up..."

"What's he going to do when he sees them?"

"Should we tell him where she is?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of this..."

Lois snapped out of her daze; her attention drifted towards the opposite side of the room. She focused on listening carefully to some of her distant cousins chatting and whispering at the corner.

"Who do you think they're talking about?" She thought aloud.

She felt Clark's shoulders tense, "I think they're talking about...Richard."

"What? You heard them say that?"

Clark was hesitant with his answer."...He's here, Lois."

"Did you see him?"

"Well...I-I wasn't going to say anything..." He spoke meekly, and lowered his eyes. "I thought it might in embarrass you." Clark gestured towards the middle of the crowd. "He's over there."

Lois turned her head, searching in the sea of black and white tuxedoes.

"I see him..."She muttered glumly. Lois had picked out his face almost immediately.

He was chatting casually with the General and her mother. It was as if nothing had changed. They smiled, and treated Richard as if nothing had happened. As if he never left her.

_What should I do?_

"He's coming this way. He probably wants to speak with you..."

She saw Richard leave his seat and squeeze through the crowed that surrounded the dance floor, coming closer.

"I don't have anything more to say to him." Lois lowered her voice. "He shouldn't have come." She stood upon her tiptoes to glance over Clark's shoulder and out the window.

She had almost missed it. The sun was sinking awfully fast...

She could see a flicker of starlight beginning to form in the sky."I'm going to get some fresh air." The peaceful swaying motion between them disappeared. Lois removed her hand from his shoulder and dragged herself away from Clark.

"I'll be back later..." She squeezed his hand affectionately and started swiftly straight towards the door.

"Lois!" She didn't turn around. She could have recognized Richard's voice from a million miles away.

"Lois! Hey, wait a minute!" Richard's shouting was drawing attention towards her attempt at escape.

"H-hey, Richard. Long time, no see. How's Atlanta? Have they sent you anywhere particularly interesting yet?"Clark had stepped casually in his direct path. Richard didn't bother to make a scene and stopped briefly to deal with Clark's distraction, and Lois was free to make her get away.

_Thank you, Clark._

She didn't want to see Richard right now. She wanted to be back with Clark. Two minutes ago, she was completely content drifting away on a cloud in his arms.

Lois stepped out into the streetlight as she pushed open the grand, decorative door.

She released a long sigh of relief; she was free again. Free from all the tension and expectations of her family, free from the green eyed monster of jealousy towards her sister, and free from the haunted look she saw in Richard's face when she had rushed for the exit.

She felt light, summer breeze flow through her curls as she removed the bobby pins in her hair. She let it fall down below her shoulders as she prayed hopefully to bright flicker of light in the sky, Please come.

She walked briskly down the pebble stone pathway towards the courtyard. She paced back and forth beside a patch of white daisies planted in the middle of the circular pathway. Lois waited patiently, not removing her gaze over the treetops at the star. She expected him to soar out of the sky at any moment. But he didn't. A few more minutes past by, but no other lights appeared in the sky.

Lois felt her heart sink, "You're busy. I understand." She spoke towards the star.

"Make a wish," A smooth, faint voice whispered in her ear.

Lois whirled around. Her chest was practically bursting with enthusiasm. The idea of being with her hero gave wings to her heels. "You're here."

"Did you think I wouldn't come?" The last few rays of sunlight disappeared, as night began to pull overhead.

"I didn't even know if_ I _would come."

Superman stepped forward, his voice was deep and rich, " Well, why I do I get the feeling you're less than pleased with Richard being here tonight?"

Lois folded her arms, it came as no surprise to her that he knew of Richard's presence without even being told. "I'm not supposed to be out here with you. I'm supposed to be inside. My family is expecting me to fall on my knees and beg Richard to forgive me. They look at it as if we're getting divorced." Her tone was vicious. "And they all blame _me_ for it."

In no more than a minute, Richard had managed to break her tough outer shell and leave Lois with little more than a tiny, trembling voice, "Richard chose to leave. He wanted to leave. I never asked him too. I had no intention of breaking what we had."

She sniffed and leaned up against one of the drooping trees in the court yard.

"My sister is in there, and she's pregnant with twins. She's having her seventh anniversary."

Lois shook her head and swallowed hard, "I envy her so much. Sometimes I wish I could have such a safe and devoted family like hers. Sometimes, I wish I could celebrate an anniversary. A real one. With someone who cared about me enough not to want to leave."

Lois kept her eyes glued to the ground. She watched the two dark, maroon boots step forward. She saw the end of his vivid red cape sway back and forth in the gentle summer breeze. He came another step closer, and Lois felt his warm stream of breath over her head.

He was close, and so warm. She felt his strong protective arms wrap around her back and pull her closer. Her cheek brushed up against the bright yellow and red emblem on his chest as she leaned up against him.

"Anyone, who would ever _want_ to leave you, is a fool, Lois."

She shut her eyes tightly. His encouragement was such a relief of her ears.

It was these precious moments with Superman that reminded Lois why she fell in love with him.

She spoke lightly under her breath. "Where...are we going?" She whispered as her feet were slowly being lifted off the ground.

"I thought we should do something special," Came his sweet reply. "There's going to be another meteor shower tonight."

"But..." Lois scanned the skies. There was only the first point of light that refused to be hidden in the dark clouds."I can't see anything past the clouds."

Lois finally tore her eyes away from the ground that was shrinking below, and gave her attention to his clever smile.

"Then we'll go through them."

Superman flew up higher and faster. She tightened her grasp around his back uneasily.

"I've got you." He calmed her nerves.

The buildings below grew smaller, like Jason's little _Lego_ blocks. Tiny points of light from the windows sparkled over the city like diamonds.

As they soared up further, and into the clouds, Superman whispered in her ear, "If you could wish for one thing; one thing in the entire universe, what would you wish for?"

Lois gazed into his brilliant blue eyes. She found his question to be rather puzzling, and realized she didn't even have the answer. "I...I don't-" She began to search through her mind, carefully considering the deepest desires of her heart. As she was pondered over the question thoughtfully, her eyes continued to trace the black, never-ending darkness of the sky. They were instinctively drawn to the first and only pinpoint of silver light.

"...You promised you would be around, when the first star appeared in the sky, right?"

Superman nodded slowly, "As soon as that star appears in the sky, I will come to you."

The answer wrote itself in her mind. She was undoubtedly sure, that this was the answer he'd been hoping for.

"Then...I wish that the first star would never stop shining. So you can always be with me."

Superman's face lit up. She could see the enormous amount of happiness she gave him reflecting in his eyes and in his smile.

He leaned in closer towards her face. His hand slid down the thin material of her gown and around her waist. He was smooth and soft, he held her so fragilely in his arms. His lips were tender as they bravely pressed up against hers. She felt his hand glide up her back, and she let a small moan break out of her lips. A tingle of excitement traveled up her spine as his lips became aggressive. She yearned for his gentle stroke around her bare back where the evening gown ceased to conceal.

"Lois..." The delicate name slipped from his lips as he began to retreat from their kiss.

The taste of his tongue still lingered in her mouth when his lips pulled away.

_Not yet..._She pleaded silently, her heavy breathing and the pulsing of her racing heart echoed in her ears. Her face was flushed; Superman brushed away a single curl that blew across her rosy cheek. Her lips quivered from his graceful touch.

She blinked a few times, but her stare not leaving his face.

"Lois," He began in a hushed, soothing voice. "Do you know what today is?"

"I...it's..." Lois took in a deep unsteady breath, trying to collect herself before the question had the chance to register in her brain.

Superman simply grinned back at her expectantly. "So, you still don't remember?"

Lois raised her brow curiously, "I don't think I know what you're talking about..." She shook her head uncertainly.

"It's _our_ anniversary." He planted another passionate, deep kiss on her lips before she even had time to react.

He only pulled back slightly, enough for her to catch her breath.

"It's the day you fell out of the helicopter." He whispered faintly. "It's the day we met."

Lois opened her eyes, and scanned him bewildered at his recollection to so many years ago.

"You...remember the date? You've kept track all these years?"

"Of course. I could never forget the day I laid eyes on you for the first time."

She looked away. A guilty storm began to brew in her stomach. "How did I forget...Why did I-" Superman silenced her restless worries with another brief kiss.

"Happy anniversary, Lois."

She tilted her head sideways curiously, as a satisfied grin crossed over his face. They flew around a curtain of misty cloud, and Superman revealed his ultimate surprise.

Lois gasped in amazement, as streaks of light shot across the sky. The sky was lit up with millions of twinkling stars. There were twice as many shooting stars as the previous night. Every few seconds another star whizzed across the sky. In every direction her head could turn, Lois' eyes were blessed with the silver glittering, glow of the stars.

"I..." Lois was lost for words. She couldn't tare herself away from the magnificent scene.

"How...? I've never seen so many stars in my entire life..."

"If you fly up as high as I do, past the clouds, past the murky pollution of the city, you'd be surprised what you can see."

"This is incredible..." She removed her gaze from the extraordinary scene, and focused on Superman again.

"Thank you," Was all she could mutter breathlessly.

"Don't forget to say the magic words." He reminded, a proud smile forming at the corner of his lips. "When you make your wish..."

Lois looked up at the blanket of stars again.

_Make sure you think real hard about your wish. Think it really loud so the stars will hear you_. Jason's advice skimmed through her mind before she began to recite the magic incantation,

"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight..."

She paused and switched her gaze to Superman.

_I wish the first star would shine forever. I wish Superman's star would shine forever, for the entire world..._

* * *

"Lois!" She turned around suddenly, after bidding a short goodbye to her hero, Clark came stumbling into the courtyard. 

"Everyone's been looking for you. Are you...alright now?"

"I'm just fine, Clark." She hadn't been able to wipe the childish grin off of her face since coming back down to earth.

"But...is Richard still here?"

"No," He replied shortly. "I don't think he understood that you and I were just...pretending, for your family."

Lois shook her head, "It doesn't matter now. We'll both have to move on at some point, the sooner the better I suppose."

Clark shifted his feet uneasily for a brief moment.

"You know, I should thank you." Lois broke the heavy silence immediately. "For coming with me tonight. I'm glad you did. You showed me a great time. And you even succeeded in teaching me how to dance. I've had many experts working on that one for awhile."

He rewarded her gratitude with a very Clarkish, goofy grin, "I'm glad you had fun tonight, Lois."

The classical music band inside the ball room could still be heard from the courtyard clearly, and Lois felt a cheeky sensation tingle in her feet. "We didn't get to finish."

"Finish…what?"

"Our dance, we were interrupted. Would you dance with me, out here, one more time, Clark?"

"R-really?" Clark's face lit up. "I'd be honoured."

"Don't get carried away," She cautioned. "I don't want to step on your toes again."

Clark placed enthusiastically placed his hand on her waist, and Lois gripped his shoulder lightly. Lois was grateful to be gracefully swaying back and fourth back in his arms again.

"You know, you never told me what you wished for the other night."

"I'm not allowed to," He smirked. "Jason said it's against the rules."

"Well I'll make you a deal. You tell me what your wish was, and I'll tell you mine. That

balances it out. I declare that when there is an equal exchange between wishes, there is no risk of them not coming true."

Clark raised his brow. "So you've officially declared the rules have been changed?"

"Yes. Now go on," She ordered.

"Ladies first."

"Alright, my wish was short and simple. I wished that you would tell me your wish."

"Oh well that's just _not_ fair…"

She grinned impishly, "Now, are you going to make my wish come true, or not?"

Clark sighed, "Alright, and I'll be honest with you." Clark paused and looked into her eyes, "I w-whished," He stuttered timidly, "That you…would…t-that I could…maybe..."

Lois didn't wait for him to finish, she smirked and placed a light, soft kiss on his lips.

"Wow…"Clark said when she pulled away, "I thought wishes only came true on the _first_ star."

"Remember what you told me?" Her grin grew wider and she whispered, "All the stars have their own special magic. The first star, is just the beginning…"

* * *

**Your thoughts? Please leave a review! Feedback from my readers means the world to me!  
And yes, there is a _possibility_ for a second part.  
But later…maybe after school ends this summer ; )**

**-Hugs _Riffti_- Don't forget to hug the beta! **

**Once again, anyone who leaves a review gets a _free_ hug! **


End file.
